


That Hot Summer Night

by Sunset2304



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bossy Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Angst, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-War, Secret Relationship, Skinny Steve, Smut, we all love fluff so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset2304/pseuds/Sunset2304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are going steady for a while now. In secret of course, since it's May 1943 and people wouldn't understand. Bucky would say they're happy, but sometimes when they go out dancing he has trouble keeping his eyes off the pretty dames all around.<br/>Steve obviously needs to remind him where he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy everybody! 
> 
> This wouldn't leave my mind so I decided to write it down and see what you guys think about it. It's my first time ever writing smut so please be patient with me!  
> Sorry for any typos, this is not betad and English is not my first language but I tried my best :D  
> I hope you enjoy and swoon over pre-war Stucky just as much as I do.  
> Please come say hi in the comments and tell me what you think. Every opinion is very welcome adn appreciated. 
> 
> Much love <33

“Stevie.” Bucky called after his boyfriend as the younger man stormed up the stairs in front of him. “Steve! Hold up, come on.” 

He took off his hat, brushing a hand through his sweat slick hair and stopped to unbutton his coat. A few seconds later a door slammed shut, the loud noise tearing apart the peaceful silence that had taken a hold of nighttime Brooklyn.

“God damn it.” Bucky cursed and started making his way up the rusty set of stairs.

It was the middle of May 1943. During daytime it was already hot as Satan and the heat was still lingering over New York City well after the sun had gone down. Bucky’s clothes were sticking to his body like a second skin and it was making every movement incredibly uncomfortable. Earlier today he had convinced Steve to go dancing with him and now he was regretting his choice of clothing. A fucking suit Barnes, really? 

He was sweating like a pig and by now all he wanted to do was to get naked and take a long, ice cold shower. Preferably with Steve.  
God, Bucky loved the way Steve’s pale skin began to glister under the spray of the water and if there was one thing he loved even more than that, it would have to be those sounds Steve made when he started to map out his body using nothing but his tongue. Everything about Steve was sinful and made Bucky want to tear his clothes off. 

He reached the door of their shared apartment and awkwardly tried to adjust his pants. Thinking about Steve’s body did things to him that were actually quiet embarrassing for a grown ass man but he just couldn’t help it because Steve. 

Bucky forcefully shook his head and went inside, starting to peel of his shoes. His dick was still pressing against the zipper of his pants but he tried to ignore it as good as he could with the growing arousal that was now pooling low in his stomach. There was no chance to get Steve into the shower with him tonight. Why? Because James Buchanan Barnes was an asshole. 

He also was an egoistic little shit that didn’t deserve any part of Steve, let alone the whole wonderful human being. But he was in love, okay? He was in love with the delicate way Steve was holding the piece of charcoal whenever he was sketching, in love with the way he moved his hips to Billie Holiday when he thought Bucky wasn’t watching, in love with the way he fell apart under him when Bucky touched him in all the right places. No, he really didn’t deserve Steve and still the younger man fell asleep curled up in his arms every night. 

Well, he wouldn’t tonight because tonight Bucky had fucked up. He had fucked up like a god damn champion and now Steve was mad at him and he didn’t have a single thing to say in his defense. Sighing Bucky peeled himself out of his coat and put it on the clothes rack together with his hat. The living room was dark; Steve must have gone to bed already. 

Bucky’s stomach tightened when he caught his reflection in the little mirror they had hanging beside the door. His hair was a mess and there were several lipstick stains covering the column of his neck. He could still smell the dame’s perfume on himself and the sweet scent almost made him sick now.

Bucky knew he should be ashamed of himself and really, he was. It wasn’t the first time this had happened and it broke his heart to know how much Steve was suffering from it. Being together wasn’t easy, especially because they could be arrested at any moment if anybody would be to find out about their relationship but normally, they were happy.  
Bucky chasing skirts was what made the whole thing difficult and he truly despised himself for doing so.

But on night likes this he just couldn’t help himself. The air had been warm, the sky clear and the music loud. The men from the docks were vulgar and obscene; drinking like there was no tomorrow and after a hard day at work Bucky wasn’t going to let that opportunity slide. He knew Steve didn’t enjoy drinking as much and was uncomfortable in big crowds but Bucky had already been a few beers in and suddenly his whole world slipped out of focus. He was laughing just as loud as his drinking buddies, his goofy grin charming dame after dame to lift their pretty little summer dresses for him. Beneath there were legs that never seemed to end and at some point Bucky let a petite redhead drag him to the dancefloor. 

He was too far gone to really notice much but he still remembered the sound of her giggles as he kissed her neck and the feel of her small breasts cupped in his hands. She was a bad kisser which told Bucky that she probably still was a virgin. At first it had turned him on, the thought of being the first to ever touch her in places she didn’t know could feel good but when she sank to her knees and reached for his belt, Steve had come to his mind. 

Steve and his wonderful blue eyes, his fair skin and his heart, that he had given to Bucky a long time ago. And Bucky was breaking it once again. Hot guilt had washed over him immediately and he had left as fast as he could. The look of betrayal on Steve’s face sobered him up in seconds and now they were here.  
He didn’t know if Steve would give him another chance but if he did, Bucky would take the stars out of the sky for him. He would do anything. 

Quietly he checked in on Steve who was laying curled up on one side of their bed. He wasn’t sure if his boyfriend was actually asleep but since he knew that Steve probably didn’t want to even be near him at the moment he went for a quick shower anyways. 

The cold water washed away the sweat and smells of the day and Bucky stayed under the spray a little longer than actually necessary. He rubbed at the lipsticks stains till his skin was angry red and burning and when he got out he felt a little bit better. He dried off, put on a pair of underwear, pants and a simple white shirt before tiptoeing back to the bedroom.  
Steve would need some space and Bucky was all about giving it to him so he opted for sleeping on their couch tonight. He barley fit on it but taking a sore back in favor of maybe, possibly getting Steve to stay with him was the last thing he could do.  
He snuck back into their bedroom to get his pillow and frowned at the light up candle that was suddenly standing on their nightstand. 

“You took awfully long.” A voice said from somewhere in the dimly light room.

Bucky flinched. 

“You’re awake Stevie?” 

“You’re so full of shit, Barnes. Of course I am. Do ya think I could just go home and sleep after seeing you with that whore?” 

And alright, Steve was mad. He never cursed ever and he also never called Bucky by his last name. He was in some serious trouble.

“About that, Stevie- I’m really, really-“ 

“Shut up!”

Bucky automatically stood up straight and locked his eyes on the floor. Guilt was pressing down on him heavily and he could feel the shame making his cheeks burn scarlet red. He could hear the hiss of a match and glanced over to where his boyfriend was lighting another candle. Only now he noticed how hot it was in their bedroom. Steve must have closed the windows and drawn the curtains shut, it was almost suffocating.

“Steve, why did you close the window? It’s bloody hot in-“  
“I said SHUT UP!” 

Bucky flinched again, biting his bottom lip. Steve rarely got like this and if he did something really, really bad must have happened.  
In short, Bucky was fucked but he knew better than to contradict his boyfriend. His skin was beginning to crawl and he desperately tried to make his mind shut up about how hot Steve was when he got angry. He was so demanding and it always took Bucky’s breath away. Okay, he had to stop. This was not the right time to think about sex. 

“Strip.” 

Well, maybe it was time for exactly that. Bucky swallowed against the lump in his throat and tried his best to ignore his dick that was already twitching with interest. No, no, no, bad Bucky. 

“Ehh- what?” 

Steve raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his thin arms in front of his chest. He didn’t really look threatening but the dominant gesture made Bucky’s mouth go dry anyways. 

“I’m serious. Strip. I’m not asking again.” His boyfriend repeated and took a few steps in his direction.

The next thing Bucky noticed were his pants hitting the floor. He pushed them down his hips, underwear soon following and then slipped out of his shirt as well. He was fully naked in a matter of seconds, hair still damp from his shower and his cock hanging between his legs, already half hard.  
Steve was looking him up down, the pure look of satisfaction already making Bucky whine. Normally Steve was the perfect bottom, suddenly having him in control did things to Bucky he couldn’t really put into words. 

“Go sit on the bed.” Steve ordered and watched in amusement how Bucky scurried across the room. 

He followed and positioned himself in front of Bucky. Steve was wearing a pair of plaid underwear, probably Bucky’s since they were hanging sinfully low on his hips, and a white top. His eyes were narrowed, his facial expression unreadable. 

“You’re a son of a bitch, you know that, right?” 

Bucky barley managed to nod because holy shit; he just discovered how hot it made him to hear Steve curse. He always used to be the one with the dirty mouth.

“I don’t know why you always go around, trying to get into the ladies pants, Buck, but I don’t like it. Maybe you don’t care but it makes me sick to see you with somebody else but most of all it makes angry.”  
“Steve. I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to, I swear.”  
“Shut your mouth, Barnes.” Steve hissed again. “You want to know why it makes me angry? Because you’re mine. Get it? You have been forever and some stupid redheaded dame is not gonna change that.”

Bucky took a breath through his mouth, his brain slowly going fuzzy. His dick was throbbing between his legs by now, he was fully hard and curving up towards his stomach. 

“You’re jealous.” 

His boyfriend snorted and then dropped to his knees in front of Bucky. Ohmygod, he thought, ohmygod. 

“Of course I’m jealous, Barnes. What the hell do you think? That I like you fooling around with other people? That it doesn’t bother me? Because it does. I hate it. You’re mine and if you think somebody else can give you more pleasure then me, then you’re fucking wrong.” 

Bucky wanted to tell Steve that he didn’t think that at all. He loved Steve and not just because he was probably the best lay in the whole United States of America but because he was Steve Grant Rogers and had stolen Bucky’s heart years ago. Fuck everybody who said that their relationship was wrong because a love like this just couldn’t be wrong.

Before Bucky was able to say any of that, Steve’s tongue was lapping at the underside of his dick and all of his good intentions went to shit right then and there. A deep moan was ripped from his throat and now he understood why Steve had closed the windows.  
His boy was so smart. 

“Stevie.” He gasped and allowed himself to look down to where his lover was perched between his legs. 

His beautiful pink mouth slipped up, engulfing the head of Bucky’s penis and suckling gently. The tip of his tongue pressed into the slit, tasting the salty pre-come that was already pooling there. He moaned again, his hands stroking through Steve’s hair before gripping it lightly and trying to push him down further.  
Instead of following his orders Steve pulled off completely, much to Bucky’s disappointment. 

“We are doing this my way, Buck. Keep it together, okay?” 

Bucky bit his lip and nodded, digging one hand into the bedsheets beneath him instead of Steve’s blonde locks. His lover coaxed open his legs, slipped in between them and put his mouth back to work.  
Steve never really blew Bucky since he didn’t like the taste of semen in his mouth but when he did do it, it was literal heaven on earth. 

“It feels so good, fuck! Please, don’t stop.” He gasped, his other hand pulling gently on the blonde’s hair. 

Steve looked up to him, his eyes big and blue and innocent while his mouth stretched around Bucky’s cock. He didn’t have much experience but the sloppy licks up and down the whole length of his dick drove Bucky insane.  
Steve was very concentrated on his task, going back to sucking the tip like it was a god damn lollipop.  
Bucky cried out, leaning back on the bed because he couldn’t cope with this sitting up. 

“Stevie- oh my god. Your mouth!” 

Steve made a smug noise before opening up wider and opting for sliding down till his nose was pressing against Bucky’s pubes. He slowly started to bob his head and wow, who would have thought that Steve could even do that? They went on like that for a while, Bucky shaking with the pleasure he was receiving.  
Out of all the dames he had had in his bed, Steve was by far the best. 

By the time his boyfriend brought up a hand to cup his balls as well, Bucky was a moaning mess. Sweat was trickling down his forehead and back because it was just so, so hot. His fingers were aching from holding on too tight but he didn’t care because he was just so damn close. 

“Steve- Steve, oh, I’m so close.” He warned, his voice breaking half way through. 

Steve pulled off with a small ‘pop’, a string of spit and pre-come connecting his swollen lips and the pink tip of Bucky’s cock. He would have done anything to be able and take a picture of that very scene.

“Don’t hold back.” Steve told him, his voice rough from having Bucky so far down his throat. 

The older man gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. The heat in his stomach started to boil as Steve started rolling his balls in one hand gently while simultaneously sucking on his tip hard.  
Bucky’s back arched off the bed and as he felt Steve moan around him, he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

His orgasm hit him like a train. His vision blacked out for a moment and he could hear himself crying out loudly. The pleasure was overwhelming and he was actually scared of hurting Steve when his legs came up and closed around his head to pull him in because he needed SteveSteveSteve.  
The younger man held on, swallowing his load for the first time ever and sucking him until the fireworks stopped going off behind Bucky’s eyelids. 

“Steve.” He groaned one last time before his whole body went limb and he collapsed on top of their bed. 

“I’m right here.” Came the small response and a red faced Steve crawled up next to him. 

Together they laid down on top of the covers, neither of them having the energy to open the window again. Bucky’s brain was liquid and he barely had the strength to pull Steve closer to him. A comfortable silence settled over them and Bucky had already forgotten in what situation they had been in before.  
He was only really thinking about returning the favor but at the same time felt like somebody had sucked the life out of him through his dick. That somebody being Steve. 

“Bucky?” His boyfriend broke the silence eventually. “Do you love me?” 

Bucky was shocked by the question before the events of the evening came crashing back to him. He sighed and wrapped Steve into his arms tightly. 

“Stevie, I love you more than I could ever tell you. I don’t deserve you, not even a little bit but I’m an egoistic little shit and I’ll keep you as long as you want me.” 

Steve smiled relieved and nuzzled into him. 

“I love you too but I really can’t take you cheating on me anymore. I know it’s complicated but I don’t want to do this if you just go around screwing other people.” 

Bucky nodded and kissed his lips for the first time that night. The kiss was long and sweet and he tried to pour as much affection into it as he possibly could. 

“I’m so sorry, Stevie. I promise you I will stop drinking if that makes you feel better. I will do everything to make you happy and to give you what you deserve.” 

“Oh my- Buck. You’re such a sap.” 

“’M not. I just love you.” Bucky chuckled and went in to kiss his neck. “You believe me?” 

“Yeah, I believe you.” 

“Good.” He smiled and pecked Steve’s lips again. “Tell me that you love me?” 

Steve rolled his eyes so hard it must have given him a headache. 

“I just did you jerk, and ‘m not doing it again until you get your dick hard again and fuck me into tomorrow cause’ I don’t know if you forgot but I didn’t come yet.” 

“Sir, yes, Sir.”


End file.
